Like You'll Never See Me Again
by CuriousGoerge92
Summary: Edward left,but Bella never got changed.She's a famous fashion designer.What happens when The Cullen's see her fashion show and go back to her.Will she take Edward back or will she make him pay for what he did to her?
1. The Beginning

_Like You'll Never See Me Again _

_"Taxi!!"I yell waving one hand and holding bags in the other.The yellow cab slows to a stop and I slid in.The driver turns to me and smiles."Where to sweetie" his breath smelled of tobacco and Doritos."64th and Park"I quickly look away to prevent me from smelling that foul breath again.I pull out my Blackberry and check for any thing else for me to do.My phone sang 'Umbrella' and I answered it."Hey Bella,Darling,Party tonight you have to come"The sweet voice said in my ear.I sighed and thought about going."Kia,I can't I got loads of work to do,It's late,I'm going home"I explain."Your always busy,well if you change your mind call me"Kia kissed into the phone and hung up.I closed my eyes and enjoyed my ride home. Work went through my mind,I was a fashion designer on the rise.So ironic isn't it.I didn't have a lick of fashion as a teen and now I'm twenty-two and I got my own little shop in New York City.My mind flashed to the man I loved years ago.He left and never came back so I left and planned on never going back._

_The taxi stopped and I didn't realize it until the foul breath driver read me how muck I owed him."$20.16" I handed him a twenty and a one and got out not realizing again it was raining.I ran across the street and almost got hit by a car.I slam my fist on the hood."Watch where your going the lights red!"I yell getting drenched in water.I flip the driver off and continue to run to my building.I was greeted like always by Bernard The Doorman.I walked in the lobby and sighed and felt the warmness against my skin.I walked to the concierge and she smiled."Hey Bella,I'm waiting for Jamie to get here be up in a minute"she said."Mail?""Yes"she handed me a stack of envelopes."Candice,did anybody call""Yes,some guy,Louis Gardun"she gave me a piece of paper with his name and number.I smiled widely."Do you know who this is?!"I say to my roommate."He's a hot guy you met at the club and he wants to marry you and have little babies and grow crusty and dry together"she says happily."No,this is the guy that can get my designs in with the big dogs"I shout water fell onto the counter and on her as I jump up and down."That's great Bells!"she comes from around the counter to hug me."Oh Man Bella you got me wet!"she looked at her uniform and it had a huge wet stain on it.The front door opened and and a black haired woman comes in."Sorry Candice,My mom gave me another lecture on how I should let a man take care of me and not another woman,then went to my father and complained about how did become a lesbian"She says taking of the trench coat and hanging it with the wet umbrella."Well see you when you get upstairs bud,until then watch out for that man who keeps asking where he can get laid by a lesbian"Candice warned.Jaime threw a piece of paper at Candice."That joke will never be funny"her hispanic accent yelled threw the huge lobby.I pushed the elevator button that read up,I waited with Candice.The door opened and and a tall masculine man stood there."Hi Bella"he smiled."Hello Nick"I say back.Nick was a guy that has been trying to go out with ever since we the three of us moved in."So I was wondering...""Forget it Nick she just make up an excuse not to go out like the other fifty-three times,yea I've been counting,she's still in love with Edward"Jaime shouted from the counter."Shut up Jaime"I yell.I decided at that moment that I'll give it a try."Yes I'll go out with you"I sigh."Great!I'll pick you up Saturday at eight?""Sure why not"I walk onto the elevator the Candice has been going up and down on for the past four minutes.He waved goodbye and I gave an effortless wave back.I turn and bang my head against the wall."No wonder you have so many issues"Candice murmured.I didn't need a date,I needed peace and quiet and I barely ever got it.The elevator stopped at the letter the read _**Penthouse**_.I walked in the heels that made a squishy noise every time I took a step to our double doored home.I swiped the card and unlocked the door and let the warm air blow in my face as I opened the door.I dropped my bags and ran to the bathroom where I turned on our rain forest shower and washed me problems down the drain._


	2. Louis and Angelo

_Like You'll Never See Me Again_

I wiped the fogged up mirror in the bathroom and watched the woman in the mirror.So much has changed in the four years.My pale looking skin is a perfectly, natural tan.I cut my hair and now I have bangs,I chose to dye my hair ash brown with some blone highlights.I saw what men saw in me,but part of me didn't understand why they liked me.Guess I'll never know,I brushed my teeth and didn't care for drying my hair.I walked out the bathroom and grabbed my bags, purse and suitcase.I went into our room to see Candice on the end of the bed with her head upside down on the edge of her bed,flipping through channels."It's about time you came out of there,I thought you drowned"she didn't take her eyes off the tv."Do you think I should've said yes to Nick?"I plop down on my bed next to hers and began pulling out my work."She,he's hot,those huge muscles and those blue eyes oooo and what about that smile he's always giving you"she turned off the tv and sat up in her bed."I hate his personality though,he's so arrogant and egotistical moron,I bet that through our whole date all he will talk about is himself"I say."He isn't like that or at least I haven't seen that way"she looked at me confused."You haven't been stuck in the elevator with him for three hours""That was you two?!""Yep"I remember like it was yesterday,I was going to a club with Kia.That was the first day I met Nick,two years ago he got on the elavator and just started flirting with me and then started telling me how great it would be if I dated him.After an two minutes I realized the doors should've been opened I should've been ignoring him.Some idiot got the elavator stuck by throwing his shoe down the shaft.I was stuck with the conceited lawyer for two hours and felt like days.I snap from my flashback when Candice asked was I going to call that Louis guy.I pull out my phone and the piece of paper and dial the number.I felt my heart jump every time the phone rang."Hello,This is Louis Gardun"his voice was deep and smooth."Hi,Im Isabella Swan"I say nervously."Yes,yes the designer who owns the boutique on the Fashion Boulevard""Yes"I say."I would like to talk to you in person when are you avaiable?""When ever you need me to be,except on Saturday or on Tuesday"I add."How about April 3rd"he said."A week from now?Sure why not"I say."Great see you then"he said."Thank you Mr.Gardun""Call me Louis,Mrs.Swan""Call me Bella and I'm not married"I correct."Sorry...Miss.Bella I see you in a week""Okay Have a nice day"I hang up after his goodbye."He likes you"Candice says chewing on popcorn."No he doesn't"I continue to draw my designs."I swear Bella you have no idea when a gut is interested in you,he called you Mrs.Swan didn't he?"she asked trying to catch the piece of popcorn in her mouth."How do you know""Duh,didn't you say 'Im not married' obvious sign he said Mrs.,that means he's tyring to figure out your dating status and your free so date him"She threw up another popcorn."No I can't,what if doesn't work out.he can easily forget about putting my designs out into the fashion world"I say."Give it a try Bells,face the facts Stinky face Eddy isn't coming back"she stated."Why do you and Jamie always think that everything I don't do is because of Edward,I didn't buy that ring,because it reminded me of me and him getting married,no it didn't,I don't date because I still love Edward,I don't,It's like you guys base everything thing I won't do on Edward" I figured that they were right,but I will never tell them."Jeez,you don't got to yell"she looked at me."can we stop talking about him please"I put the finishing touches on picture of the dress and put away."Im going to bed"I organize my bags by my bed and set my clock."It's only 8:46"she complains."I have be at the store I have the rest of my spring designs coming in,plus I got hire more employees"I pull the covers over my head and close my eyes.

My dream was different than the other nights.Well this was a dream the others were nightmares.I dreamt about Edward and I married and we lived together,alone in a house in the mountains.He promised me that he will always love me.Then the annoying sound of my alarm clock rang.I hit the wake button and sluggishly got up.I did my daily routine,pick out my clothes,eat,brush my teeth,apply make-up,I don't put on pounds of it,just some eyeliner,mascara and some eyeshadow and finally my hair,I always put in a tight sophisticated bun,but today I wore big loose curls.I grab my purse and suitcase and designs and left.I knew Nick would be on the elavator with me so I took the satirs,stupid move,I had on six inch heels.I looked around the lobby to see Nick waiting for me to come down.I snuck past him and ran out the door,I get a taxi and tell himto go to my boutique on Daisy Boulevard a.k.a the Fashion Boulevard.I looked at how busy I was going to be today on my BlackBerry.I looked up to see a line of traffic,typical New York City."How much do I owe you?"I ask pulling out my wallet."5.16"he said.I gave hime six dollars and again left without my change.I hop out the taxi and begin to walk down the street.I hated walking,that didn't come out right.I love to walk,I hat what happens while Im walking.I get wolf whistles, cars honking at me repeatedly and guys getting out there cars or just walk up to me and expect me to flirt back.I hated it and it worser than ever today.I was trying to get my cell phone out to call Kia and ask her about the pary last night when a guy grabbed my butt which made me jump and drop my stuff.I was furiated,I've never had that happen to me.It was rude and disgusting.I began to hit him when someone grabbed my fist.I turned to see a man holding it."I believe you owe this woman an aplogy"he said.The butt grabbing jerk just laughed."What is so funny you prick"I shout trying to release my hand so I can hit in the mouth."Me,apologize to a piece of ass,never" Those words made me even angrier.I felt my leg fly up and kick him where he deserved it.He yelped in pain and lifted his hand to hit me,but instead ended up on the floor.The man let me wrist go and leaned over the prick."Don't ever lay your hand on a woman in such vulgur manner again,if don't know her don't touch her"he stood up and looked at me.I calmed down when I stared into his light green eyes."Angelo"he held his hand out.He smiled so beautifully and I was hynotized."Bella"I managed to let out.I shook his warm,big hand.I looked at his features and was atonished.He had a soft,but masculine face,he was very tall,he towered over most of the crowd.I snapped out of it and began to pick up my things.He helped me and I found myself once again starring in his eyes."Do you mind if I walk you to your destination?""No"I meant to say yes,but it didn't come out.


	3. The Secret

_Like You'll Never See Me Again_

_"_Charlie said she left,but won't tell me where"Alice said sadly.I controlled my anger for Charlie's stubborness,He was protecting her,I

knew he was."Edward I think you should let her go,she has probably moved on"I thought about what she just said and sighed." I think we

should leave the rest of the family is waiting for us in Paris"she waited for me to drive away from the front of the place where I would watch

My Love sleep.I slowly pulled off and picked up speed."I'm really sorry Edward"she placed her hand on my shoulder."Why,I left her

because I thought she would be better off"I tightened my grip on the steering wheel."Relax"She says lightly.I breathe and stay quiet for the

rest of the way to the airport.

"Are you don't want nothing to drink?"The blonde stewardess asked."No"I said annoyed at the fact that that was the fifth time she

asked me.She winked at me and swayed her hips seductively on her way to the next passenger.I looked over at Alice who had just came

out of a vision.I knew it was about Bella when she started to sing Pink's 'Who Knew'."How is Bella?"I asked anxious."Calm down,it

wasn't about her,it was about Jasper and I,I didn't want you to see it"she looked at me like I was insane.I was.

I walk off the plane and walked quickly out of the airport.I saw Emmett waiting with a Jeep.I hop in and wait for Alice to glide her

way into the truck."Hey Carlise and Esme found a great place where we can play baseball,all we need is to wait for some rain"Emmett said

driving fast and somewhat wreckless."That sounds great it's a huge storm coming in tonight!"Alice said happily."You guys go ahead I

don't feel like playing"I say."Stop being such a cloud on my sunny day"Emmett bellowed."Play it'll get your mind off that clutz we all

love"Emmett let out a low laugh thinking about all the times Bella fell.

"Batter Up!"Esme shouted.I stood in the outfield waiting for Alice to hit the ball.I heard a loud crack and I ran for the ball I chased it

through the trees,caught it and struck Alice out before she hit third base.She moaned in defeat and I watched Rosalie step up to the

plate.I thought of the time Bella came to see us play.She watched in amazement as we clashed and flew into each othe over a small ball.

I snapped out of it when I heard the ball crack against the bat.I watched it fell higher and higher,disappearing into the sky.I waited for

it to fall and finally caught it throwing it to Carlise and tagging Rosalie out as she ran to home plate."Two outs"Jasper shouted.Emmett

grinned widely when it was his bat.He pointed to me and shook his head.Esme threw the ball and I watched as the ball fly towards me.I

grabbed and Carlise shouted."Your outta here"Emmett growled and I left from the outfield to bat.I grab the bat and stand at the plate.All of

a sudden I thought of Jacob Black and anger filled every bone in my body when I remember he kissed Bella.I watched the ball and swung

with so much fury.The ball split in half and the bat was cracked in half."Edward!"Esme said shocked."What this happens all the time"I

say."The bat was solid platinium"she said.I look at it and drop it."I'm done"I run as fast as I ever imagined until I ended up at our house.I

went up into my room and drowned my thoughts with my music.I felt someone sit by my side on my couch I didn't open my eyes."What

was wrong at the game"Carlise spoke."I thought of that mutt and I got angry is all"I lie."Are you sure?"he said."When he kissed Bella"I

confess."Can I ask you a question?"he pushed on.I nod."You loved Bella,correction,you love Bella,all you do is think about,I don't need

to read minds to know that,She loved you and I don't know if she still does,Would you rather her be with the young werewolf Jacob Black

or live her life in pain and suffering of a broken heart?"he didn't expect me to answer.He got up and left my room.I knew the

answer,who didn't,but did I want to admit it,of course I won't,I never will Alice's Pov

"Jasper,Rosalie,Emmett,Esme,Carlise come quick"I whisper.They all came and I prepared to tell the truth about the vision I had."Bella will

be in Paris"I say this and they all had a face of shock."Why?"Esme asked for the group."I think she's a fashion designer and she's having

a fashion show here"I explain more.They say nothing."Please,Edward must not know until it happens"I

plead."Wait,we'll be there?"Jasper said."Yes,Of course"I say."So no thinking of Bella,or what I just told you"I say eyeing all of them.We all

part when Edward walked into the living room.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thank you for your reviews,I'm so sorry for the problems,I'm _still_ trying to figure this out,I'm so glad you are liking it so far.Thank You

CuriousGoerge92


	5. The Date

_Like You'll Never See Me Again_

I play with my food as I listen to Nick's twelfth story about his

clients. I sighed in boredom, but he obviously didn't care. He

laughed at his jokes and I laughed a laugh so fake I sounded like

I was one of those laughters from a sitcom. I ignored him by

thinking about Angelo. I smiled at his name and I guess Nick

thought it was for him because he started talking about how we

would make a hot couple. I went back to my walk with

Angelo.We talked about stuff you talk about on a date. What was his

profession, he was a vet,so cute to me.He was fascinated about

how I went from a fashion hot mess to a Kimora Lee

overnight. When it came down to it,so was I. He asked about my

life and I told him about it. He was enjoying my story of how I met

Candice and Jaime. I was in college studying Fashion of

course. I told him how my roommate and I hated each other and I

found out Candice and Jaime didn't either, because I got home

from a party and got tar all over me. The room was covered in it

and kept falling over. Then I got clobbered by pillows with

feathers in them. They apologized when they noticed I wasn't

their target. We finally got the girl a week later when we replaced

her shampoo with Nair and a rat in her purse. They got

expelled, but I didn't, because they took all the blame. He laughed

so hard he started to turn blue. He asked for my number and I

gladly gave it to him.

"Bella?"

Nick called to me.I look up from my daydreaming.

"I can't pay this,will you?"he said and I noticed the waiter who eyed us suspicously. I gave him my credit card and he left.

"I had a great time"he said looking at his self in his spoon.

I scoff and take my credit card back from the waiter.I get up and leave,before Nick does.I got in a taxi and Nick got in.

"Your anxious to get home to tell your friends how much fun you

had"he smiled. I choked at his comment.

"Not likely"I mutter.

I sat in the taxi about to die while he talked about him even more.

I didn't think it was a person alive that was so full of their self

like he was. He even told the taxi driver we didn't need to pay,

his beauty would be enough. I paid him and I listened to him

curse Nick out under his breath. I quickly got out and ran for the

elavator. I pushed the button so many times that I didn't know it was open, I run in and press the Penthouse button and watched Nick run to catch it. I sigh in relief when he disappears. I pull off my heels and unpin my hair from the french bun. I walked off the

eleavator relieved to be home.

I slide the card and wait for the red light to turn green, turn the key in the lock and open the door.

I see Candice and Jaime playing the board game 'Sorry'

basically a sign that there was something they did wrong. I

waited for Jaime to cave,she always did.

"Bella,Angelo called,Candice told him to piss off!I told her not to,but she did it anyway"she wailed.

"I swear I can't tell you nothing"Candice shouted.

"Why did you do that?!I liked Angelo"I whine.

"I told him you were interested in someone else"she said.

"Who!?"I ask.

"Nick"she said his name and I flip.

"I will never in my natural born life like him"I walk to the couch and sit down.

"That was the worst date I've ever known,not been on,the worst date I've know about,All he talked about was him"I wince as I think about the date.

"He sat there and told me his life story and how he couldn't be treated normally, because people think he's so gorgeous"I complain.

"He's that bad?"Candice sat by me.

"Past bad, horrific"I say.

"That was a waste of an hour of my life" I throw my purse off, go to the bathroom, strip out the dress and took a shower.

I ignore them and went straight to bed. They ran in and hopped on top of me.

"Get...off"I try to breathe.

"I'm calling Angelo"Candice bribed.

"You don't got his number"

"Caller ID"

"After what you did, pretty sure he's avoiding me"

"It's ringing"

"Hang up!"I panic.Too late.

"Hello" His angelic voice sang through the phone.

She pushes the phone to my ear.

"Hi, Angelo this is Bella"

"Hey, I called you, but your friends said you didn't want to talk to me anymore"he sounded to cute.

"I have no clue what they were thinking. Of course I still want to talk to you" I slap Candice on the arm for what she did.

"Hey, How about we go out for lunch tomorrow, I'll pick you up at your shop"

"Why Not"I agree.

"I'll see you 'til then"

"Bye"I felt the widest smile crawl onto my face.

I hang up and jump up and down in my bed.

"I got a date with a hottie hot hottie!"I flip and fall off the bed landing on my butt.

"Bella,you didn't hang up!!"Jaimed whispered loudly.

I grab the phone from her and could here is loud laughter booming into the phone. I face got extra hot.


	6. Silence Is Golden

Like You'll Never See Again

For days, My family has been keeping something from me. I

knew it was something about Bella, why else would be blocking

their thoughts with annoying songs, sexual things about their

lovers and stupid random subjects. I listened to Alice to sing

Pink's 'Who Knew' in six languages. I listened to Emmett think

how he get around me hearing his next move when we wrestle. I

can't get the images Esme has in her head of her and Carlise

last night. I shouted in frustration while we were hunting and we

watched as our food ran away.

"Thanks A billion, RockHead" Alice said.

"Tell me me about her, I'm going insane with your ubsurd thoughts"I grab my hair and pull at it.

"It's for the best Edward, I know if we told you would lose it" Alice assured.

The worst thoughts ran through my mind.

"Is she hurt?!"I grab her and look at her worried eyes.

She broke my grip and straighten her clothes.

"Of course not, you really think I would keep that away from you, shame on you"She sighed hoplessly.

"We will not tell you what I saw and that's final"she turned and continued her search for prey.

At least I got the worst out, she was fine, but the thought that

feared me the most was her loving another. I couldn't bear the

thought of her with another man.

Esme looked at me with concerned eyes and I looked away.

Since they won't talk, neither will I. I ran past them and found a

group of deers. I crouched down and got ready to leap, I

watched as they ate at the grass, clueless that several of them

would be dead, I leaped and got what I wanted.

I went back where Alice, Emmett and Esme were and laid on the grassy hill, satisfied.

"Did you find something?" Alice said.

I said nothing.

"Edward?" Alice said.

"I know what your doing, your ignoring us" Emmett said this like it

was the million dollar answer.

I closed my eyes and tuned out Alice's threatening words.

"Leave Edward to relax, we can find food on our own" Esme said as she walked down the hill side.

'This is not over' Alice thought.

I laughed in my head. You have no idea. They were about to have it in for them.

"This is not fair, he's just mad because we won't tell him about Bella" Alice moaned angrily.

"We deserve it" Carlise sided with me.

I haven't talked since the hunt, which was a week ago. "How am I supposed to know what people are thinking" she gave me another wicked look.

"Your going to have to deal with it, like we all are" Esme put her arm around her angry daughter.

"Now go to your husband, I'm pretty sure he needs you" Esme kissed her on the forehead.

'Selfish' was all Alice said in her head over and over.

I got up and began to go to my room when Carlise asked me in

his office.

I turn on my heels and walk down the hall until I reach the brown

door. I knock and he told me to enter. I sat down waiting for my

lecture.

"Your brothers and sisters are not happy" he informed me.

I stayed quiet, I had nothing to say.

"I understand why you are doing this, but that doesn't I think it's right" he continued to write.

" Edward what we are doing is for the best, what you are doing is something you decided to do to try and break us" he eyed me.

"I will tell you what Alice's vision is, but under one condition" he held up a cold bony finger.

"After the situation, you musn't interfere with the young woman, Bella's life" he stated firmly.

"There is a fashion show in three months, it's Bella's, we'll be

there, whatever you do Edward, don't do anything hasty" he said

that and I was so estatic.

"Thank you" I hop out the chair.

" I did for the sake of this family" he added.

Bella was going to be here, that was perfect, I could see her

once more, be in her presence. I couldn't touch her, speak to

her, nothing, that ruined it.


	7. Who Is Edward?

Like You'll Never See Me Again

"We go to the club tonight!" Kia shouted.

I just found out I was having a fashion show. That's not the best

part. It's in Fashion Capitol! Paris!, I found out yesterday and

just told Kia, Candice and Jaime.

"No excuses, I'm busy my ass, your are going to celebrate, get drunk and figure out a way to get rid of a hangover in the morning, get dressed" She ranted.

I had no excuse, I was going to party, but first I had to call Angelo. I ran out the living room where they were already taking shots. I hopped on the bed and dialed his number. I danced to the rings.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey, guess what?" I say trying to lower the excitment in my voice.

"What?"

"I'm having a fashion show for the introduction of my clothing line" I squeal.

"That's great!" he said.

"But that's not all, It's in Paris!" I squeal once again.

"Wow, your going to the top"he wasn't as happy, but what guy would be.

"I would like you to come" I suggest.

"If you want me..."

"Heck yea I do" I cut him off.

"When do I start packing" he asked.

"We leave in a week to prepare for the show" I watch Kia gesture for me to hurry.

"I'll be ready" he assured.

"I have to go Kia is taking us out for celebration" I say.

"I'll come where are you going" he asked.

"Kia, where are we going" I notice she was already getting a little tipsy.

"It's called 'Kisses'" spilling some of the drink.

"Did you hear?"

"Yes, can you pick me up I have no idea where that is" he admitted.

"Sure" I say.

"See you soon"

"Bye" he said in that soft voice.

I hang up and get dressed.

I end up in a short spaghetti strap, metallic gold dress. I slide in

some gold four inch stilettos and straightened my hair. I waited

for Candice and Jaime who took forever to get dressed.

"You guys are wasting precious nighttime" Kia banged on the closed door.

They came out and posed like pictures were being taken

constantly. Jaime had on a black and white striped, strapless

dress and had her hair in a pin-up. Candice had on a sky blue

and pink halter top with no back, and some black gauchos, her hair in a ponytail.

"Let's Go!" Kia shouted.

"Your not driving" we say together.

We all head to the elavator and listen to Kia butcher songs that

we didn't know, maybe because the words weren't even real

words. She walks out the elavator and ran outside and almost

broke somebody's window trying to open it. We got in her truck

and Jaime headed to Angelo's condo. Jaime started to honk the

horn and didn't stop until he got in the car and kissed me on the

cheek after me introducing everybody. We arrive at the club and

got in by Kia knowing the security guard. It was so crowded and

loud. We got seperated by the crowd and I searched for

anybody, I saw Candice flirting with some guy already.

"Come on we got to find the others" I tug at her arm.

"You go, I want to stay with Damien" she kept her eyes on the guy.

"My name is Adrien" he corrected her.

" Oh, an even cuter name" she smiled.

I walked off and looked for someone who wasn't lovestruck. I

was getting frustrated when guys started to grope on me as I

passed by. I finally found Jaime sitting at a table with Nick and a

woman. I walk in a quick pace to them to avoid being touched on

any longer. I sit in a chair by Angelo and he looked at me with a

light smile.

"What?" I ask shyly.

"Nothing" he continued to stare.

He had that same glare in his eyes Edward did when he watched

me. Was Angelo falling in love with me? I shook that thought out

my head.

"So who's your friend Jaime?" I look at the Puerto Rican woman smiling at Jaime.

"This is Jantel, Jantel this is Bella" Jaime said.

"Hello" I smile trying so hard not to look at Angelo who was still looking at me.

"Jaime have you seen Kia" I ask finding a way to leave the table.

"On top of the bar" she nods her head towards the crowded area by the bar.

I jump out my seat and push through the crowd and I see Kia,

wasted, dancing to Shakira, completely off beat.

"Kia, get down!" I shout over the screaming.

She instead grabs me and pulls me on the bar with her.

"Come on Bella loosen up, those hips don't lie!" she grabs my hand and makes me dance with her.

I try to get down when someone grabs my leg and pulls me over

the crowd. I yelp for Angelo, but I'm pretty sure he didn't hear. I pull

my dress down when it rises repeatedly. I feel hands all over my

body, sticky, sweaty, hot hands. Finally I felt arms wrap around

my torso and pull me down. I turn to see Angelo, smiling.

"That was not funny" I say fixing my dress.

I look up to see him once again glaring at me.

"Why do you keep sta..." I was cut off by a pair of warm,

comforting lips. I was shocked, paralyzed, wowed. I kissed back

after thinking, take a risk. I pushed against his lips and he

grabbed me and pulled me towards his body. I stop when I can't

breathe. I look at him and his eyes were closed. I kiss him once

again and wanted to melt away with him.

"Come on, you two, we're in public" Candice said with digust in her voice.

"I got drinks, come on" she said.

I walk by Angelo's side and he held my hand. I sat down and

realized I was out and it was time to let loose. I grab three shots

and gulp each one down. I scrunged my face up as I felt the

sting of the liquor in my throat. I shake it off and grab two more.

"Give me that lemon and salt" I ask Jaime.

"I'll race you" she said lick her hand so the salt would stick. I did the same.

"Ready, Set, Go!" She said.

I shot down the drink, bit down on the lemon and lick my hand

covered with salt. I squirmed as the sting of the drink was mixed

with the sour taste of lemon and salt.

"That wasn't fair your an experienced drinker" I say.

"Hey you took the challenge" she said in a victorious voice.

"More drinks" I shout. That was all I remember.

I woke with Angelo laying in bed with me (clothes on) staring down

at me. I had a headache out of this world. I look back to see

Jaime and Candice knocked out on the floor and Jantel under

Jaime.

"Bella, Who's Edward?" Angelo looked at me.


	8. Bella and Friends

Like You Never See Again

I climb up the steps of the plane that would take me to my

dreams. I felt Angelo's eyes on my back. I wanted to cry so badly,

but kept them tucked in. I look in amazement at the inside of the

plane. I sit in the seat by the window and Angelo sat beside me. I

watch Jaime come in with Jantel, her new girlfriend and Candice

coming in with Kia.

"This is not how it goes" Kia was pissed.

"I'm the one that is supposed to go to Paris with someone on my arm. Not a homo and a lovesick chick" She plopped down in her chair.

"Hey maybe it's just your personality" Jaime said offended by her words.

I was offended too, I wasn't lovesick, I had Angelo, well not right

now, he's mad over the fact that I said Edward's name in my

dreams and not only that, I was crying. I had to explain to him

who Edward was and it's been a week since Angelo has been in an

' I can't believe you dream of another guy' state, sort of thingy. I

try and talk to him, but he just gives me responses where I can't

respond back.

"You can't ignore me forever" This was my seventh time saying this.

"I'm not ignoring you" his first words today.

"Then what do you call it" I ask.

"Thinking"

"You've been doing a hell of a lot of thinking for the past week, does your brain take that long to process" I let out by accident.

It got quiet around the plane. He stared at me, but not with that glare I liked.

"No, You want to know what I've been thinking, I've been continplating on whether I should stay and watch you think about another guy that you love or leave and never look back" these words stabbed me hard.

"Did he constipating" Jantel muttered to Jaime.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I got up and sat all the way in

the back of the small plane, grabbed a blanket and pulled it over my

face. I cried silently and fell asleep as the plane lifted off.

I woke up with the familiar touch and scent of Angelo's. I don't turn because I knew he was awoke. I could feel the uneasiness in his breath.

"I think I love you, Bella, it's hard to admit, very hard, not because I don't want to, I never felt this way about someone" He whispered lowly.

He still thought I was sleep, I didn't say a word. I couldn't respond

to that, I didn't feel the way he felt, yet. I pretended I just woke

up by stretching and turning around. I look at him with apologetic

eyes.

"I'm deeply sorry" I say.

"I'm sorry also" he says.

I kiss his lip and rap my arms as far as they could go around him.

"When we get to Paris, I'll make it up to you" I promised.

"Isn't it supposed to be me who makes it up" he kissed my nose.

"Whatever you like" I kiss his cheek.

"Will you two shut up, I liked it better when you were fighting" Kia said sourly.

"Go back to sleep" he caresses my cheek. He pushes the seat back so I'm laying down and laid his down like he did mine.

"Im not tired" I lie.

"Alright" he said.

I felt my heavy eye lids get heavier and fought it off. I noticed he

dozed off and I smiled. I closed my eyes and gave in.

I opened my eyes once again, to someone was shaking me.

"Get up, we're here" Angelo said. I sit up and look out the window. I got up and we got our bags, I look around to see everybody had been sleeping also. We all got off the plane to see a man in a suit and sign that read:

_Welcome Bella_

_and _

_Friends_

I smile and head towards the Escalade Limo.

"Hello Ms.Swan and friends, I will be your chauffer for the time you'll be here" his accent heavly flowed on the words.

"Thank you, Mr..." I say.

" Call me Jeff" he said.

"Thank you Jeff, these are my friends: Angelo, Kia, Jaime, Candice and Jantel" I smile.

They wave and he opened the door for us to enter.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here" he said as he got in and slowly drove out into the streets of Paris.

"I have been instructed to take you to your hotel and after that take you, Bella, to meet with Mr.Gardun" he explained.

"Okay" I say."How many rooms are there" I ask.

"I do not know, I'm only the chauffer" he laughed.

"Thank you anyway" I say back.

"With pleasure"

I turn to see everybody looking out their windows in amazement

of the city. I look out mine and see the Eiffel Tower, tall and

beautiful. I watch people fly pass and the building windows reflect the limo.

"I am so glad we poured tar all over you, we wouldn't be here if we didn't" Candice said with her face glued to the window.

I laugh at her comment and see that we were slowing to a stop.

"Ms.Swan your meeting with Mr.Gardun is at 6:30, it is now 5:27"

he informed me.

"Thank you Jeff, I'll be down in two" I smile getting out and walking fastly to the large hotel.

I felt my bags fly from my hands and see a man in a red suit.

"I'm your bellboy"he explained.

He put the bags on the cart along with the other's bags. I walk into

the hotel and gaze at the gold colored lobby. It was so heavenly like.

I snapped out of it when Angelo's hand was on my waist.

"You can, look in shock later, you have a busy day ahead" he said.

I go to the desk and watch the gorgeous man behind the counter

talk on the phone. He was so perfect, his face was flawless, so

pale, his eyes gold. My smile dropprd lightly when I figured what

he was. I wasn't mad that he was a vampire, I just remembered

how I knew he was one, I was going to be married to a flawless

man like him.

"May I help you" he smiled and his white teeth showed. I guess I was

used to seeing beauty like his own.

Obviously they weren't, they stared in shock, even Angelo.

"Yes I'm Isabella Swan" I said my full name just in case that's how Louis signed me that way.

"Yes, you have two rooms, on the top floor, you must be important"he said.

"Not yet" Kia said pushing past me to get a good look at him.

"You have the sixth room up there, room 556" he handed me both keys.

"I'm Kia" she said.

He held her hand and kissed and his eyes turned crimson. I

snatched it away abrutly. I eyed him and pulled her to the

elavator.

"What you do that for?" she complained.

"Trust me he was not flirting with you, because he liked you" I

say. I press the highest button and watched the man glare at me

as the door closed. Chills went up and down my spine, I hope he

didn't know I knew what he was.


	9. Connections

Like You'll Never See Me Again

"Edward, I will tell Carlise if you mess with Bella, you promised him" Alice words stopped me from getting a room at the hotel she was staying at.

"I have to see her, smell her fragrance, Alice just let me go to her, I won't let her see me" I plead.

"No, plus I didn't want to tell you this, but she is here with someone else, his name is Angelo" Alice broke the terrible news to me.

I realized I had to get over her, I was dangerous for her, she

didn't need me, she had her someone that doesn't have to worry

about crushing her with the slightest pressure. I try to get her

out my head, no use.

"Got some semi good news, you'll meet a girl, she's real nice, very pretty, just came here" Alice said in her sweet voice.

"What's her name?" I ask trying to sound interested.

"You'll see later on today, just make sure you go for a walk today, it will rain so it'll be cloudy" she said.

"For..."

"You have to meet her to find out silly" she rolled her eyes at me.

"This will not help" I say.

"Trust me it will" she said getting out the car when I dropped her off at our house.

"Edward, don't scare her off, I promise, you'll like this" she winked and ran into the house.

There was something she was doing I just didn't know what, I'll

find out when it happens. I drive off and head to the city of so

called romance. I listen as the sky opened up and rain, thunder

and lightening came out. I smile at Alice's prediction of rain had

came true, as always. I parked my car and decided I would start

walking. I didn't have on nothing, but a shirt and jeans, I was

perfectly fine. I stared up at sky once again and watched the

dark clouds consume the sun. I felt the heavy rain drops hit

against my hard skin. I noticed that every woman was thinking

about me. I looked at each one and wondered which one was the

one Alice said I shouldn't scare off. I keep my slow pace and

notice a woman walking and not paying attention that she was

about to get hit by a biker. I ran a pace that wouldn't get attention

and knocked her out the way careful not to land on her. Just like

humans, they clapped and gave comforting helping hands. I help

the young woman up and a scent took over my body. She

looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you so much, you saved me"she hugged me and the

scent got stronger, could it be the smell I yearned for all these

years? It couldn't be, probably the same perfume or something.

"I'm Candice, I just got here from New York, with my friends" She held her hand out.

"Edward" I shook her hand.

"Wow, I know an Edward, well I don't know an Edward, my best friend does, she used to date him, well you really didn't need to know that, I just talk a lot when I meet someone, I like, Oh God I said that aloud, damn it, you probably think I'm crazy, I can't help it" She said.

"It is okay, Candice" I smile at what Alice did for me, she gave me a way to connect to Bella.

"So why are you and your friends here?" I asked already knowing just trying to make conversation.

"Well my friend, Bella, got a chance to do a fashion show here so here we are" she said.

"That's great" I smile.

"We should get out of the rain" she said after seeing that she was soaking wet after her umbrella got crushed.

She stared at me and her thoughts rambled on about, me and her

getting married, having kids, growing old and dying together. She

has no idea, what a mess that would be.

"We should get going, how about I walk you to where your going" I suggest.

"Of course, I'm going back to the hotel I'm staying in" She began walking and stayed beside her.

"So tell me about your friends" I say trying to get a way to hear about Bella.

"Well, there is Jaime, been my friend since high school, found out she was gay when she told me she had a crush on me in our freshman year in high school" she smiled.

" Then Kia, I met her at a club we worked at together along with Jaime and Bella, Kia is a huge flirt and loves to party" she laughs when she thinks of a memory, I'm pretty sure she didn't tell because of it's contents.

"Then Bella, I have no idea why I'm her friend, but in a good way, we met in college after a messy situation, then we of course, like I said worked together to pay for tuition, I love all of them to death" she said.

I chuckled at the sight of Bella covered with tar and feathers.

"Sometimes, I think what if we get so busy, we forget about each other, I mean Kia has her law firm thing going on. Jaime is becoming a repoter and Bella is already devoured with work on her fashion show" she opens up to me and I try and comfort her.

"Candice, you'll be friends always, I can tell by your relationship with them, I can tell your going to be the one to keep you four together" I assure.

I stop at the elavator and push the button for her.

She smiled at me as it opened.

"Thank you, Edward, for saving me and for your opinion, I hope I can see you again" she grabbed a piece of paper from her purse and a pen.

She wrote a number down and gave it to me.

"Call me, if you want to go out somtime" she said happily.

I watched her get on the elavator and she waved excitedly as the doors shut.

'I can't wait to tell the girls' was the last thing I heard her think.

I walk past the vampire working at counter.

I look at him and a grin was on his face. I knew he was up to

something, that he wasn't supposed to be up to.

"Enjoying the American women, like I am" his voice sounded perverted.

I look at him with disgust and anger as Candice's face went through his mind.

"You can have her, I got my eyes on one in particular" he sneered.

I wanted to tear him limb from limb when I watch him replay, Bella

getting on the elavator and staring at him with the same disgust

on her face,

I had on mine, over and over.

"I want a room" I say immediately.

"I'll give you the room next to their's, so the scent will be closer" he gave me a key.

I got on the elavator with the key in hand. I wanted him to touch

Bella, Candice, anybody close to Bella's heart, so I can tear him

apart.


	10. Relaxation

Like You'll Never See Me Again

Candice is in love with Edward, sounds weird don't it. All she

does is talk about him. Does every guy named Edward get

women to fall for them in a snap of a finger. It couldn't be the

Edward, be serious, the same Edward, how is it that we are in

the same city at the same time. Impossible, never.

"Bella, the models" Louis' voice ran through my mind.

"The Models, what about them?" I was trying to figure out what I was doing.

"I think we've gotten all the models" he looks at the portfolios of the skinny, high fashion women and the hot body, stuck-up men.

"Bella, one last thing, it's six days, until the fashion show for _Candy Apple_, I want you to go to the hotel and relax, got to the spa, have fun, I have the rest of this under control." He smiles.

"Thank you Louis" I grab my suitcase and purse and leave.

I didn't realize I was exhausted until I got into the rental and sat

down in the soft chair. I closed my eyes at 3 a.m and when I

opened my eyes it was 9 a.m. I start the car and drive home

quickly. I can't believe I slept that long. I park in front of the hotel

and run into the lobby. I stop and go the counter, I watch the

vampire stare at me.

" I need my key card" I hold out my hand.

He touched my hand and I pulled it away. He never took his

eyes off me as he reached for the red and gold card.

"Say please" he smiled a disturbing smiled.

I snatch it out his hand and walk off into the elavator. He gave

me chills the way he looked at me and he knew it. I step out the

elavator and stop dead in my tracks. I turn to see the slightly ajar

door shut. I swipe the card in the door and opened it, I was

attacked my a huge blob. I try and catch my thoughts and saw

Angelo pin me to the wall.

"Louis said you were supposed to be here at four, it's ten, where were you" he interrogated me.

"I fell asleep in my car" I say. I see the fear in his eyes."Did you think I was cheating on you" I look at him.

"No, of course not" he dropped me down from the wall.

"Don't scare me like that again" he walked away.

Jaime ran out the kitchen with Jantel by her side.

"You need to talk to Candice, she is Edward nuts" she looked at me.

"Leave her alone she's in love, I know how she feels" Jantel smiles at Jaime and Jaime smiled back.

"Where is she" I ask noticing she didn't come out.

"She found out he's in this hotel and is over there all the time" Jantel hugged up Jaime from behind.

" Where is his room" I ask.

"Right next to ours" she said pointing to the wall.

I leave back out the room frustrated. Was she the one spying on

me when I was in the hall. I knock on the door, I wait impatiently

for someone to open the door. Candice opens the door and I

look at her like a mother finding out her daughter has been

sneaking out.

"You've known this guy, for three weeks and already your're in his hotel room, doing what may I ask?" I watch her get scared.

"Who told you I was over here" she panics.

"Ghandi, who else?!" I shout.

"They weren't supposed to tell you" she snaps.

"I want to have a word with guy" I begin to walk in.

"NOO!" she pushes me roughly out the hotel room.

"What is your problem" I look at her like she was on cocaine.

"He is sick, I'm taking care of him" I knew it was lie.

"Candice, I've never seen you like this over a guy"

"I don't love him, you don't understand, I can't explain, I have to go, bye" she slams the door in my face.

Candice was acting stupid, I didn't need this on my mind. I empty

my mind, go in the room, ignore everyone, grab my Ipod and

leave downstairs to go to the spa. I sign in and put a check mark

on every single thing on the list. I sit down and begin to read a

magazine and listen to my music. I was so stressed with my with

my life. Louis was right I needed to relax. a lady taps me on the

shoulder softly.

"Miss. Swan, we are ready for you" her voice was so soft, I wonder were they taught to talk in that tone.

I follow her to the locker room where women were getting

undressed. She gives me a locker key and a robe. I thank her

and get undressed as well. I walk into a room with a tub full of

mud. I look around to see if noone was around, drop the robe

and quickly hop in the warm mud. I close my eyes and listen to

my music with no interruptions. This was really working already,

I think it was. It just felt good, mud is nasty, I never would think it

was a remedy to relieve stress.

"So what's your stress" a woman by my side asked.

"I'm dealing with work, my friend has been acting strange, I think my boyfriend thinks I'm unfaithful and I have no clue why that is" I pour my problems out to her like she my therapist.

"You really do need a day out" she agrees.

"I gotta feeling it'll just get worse" I look at the middle aged woman relaxing in the tub of mud, like I was.

"You should try the jacuzzi, wonderful, the jet hitting your sore body parts, so sensual" she sighs.

"That's next on my list" I say.

"My advice to you, take a day out of every month to do this, you'll see the stress wither away" she assures.

"Thank you" I smile.

"Do you like fashion?" I ask.

"The reason I live in Paris, romance and fashion" she laughs.

"I'm having a fashion show, would you like to come?"

"Your that American woman, umm, Bella Swan, they said your fashion show has high expectations" she puts even more pressure on me.

"I can tell your going to be big, I mean Gucci big, good luck and I would love to come, thank you very much" she was excited.

"Well it was very nice talking to you, I think I will try out that jacuzzi" I waddle out the room with the robe and head to the showers.


	11. Waiting

Like You'll Never See Me Again

"Bella you can't ignore me, It's for your own good" Candice stood in front of me pleading.

I walk away and she runs in front of my way.

"You will not leave this hotel until you talk to me" she throws herself in front of the door.

"Im not leaving this hotel" I say.

"And your going next door" she shook her head.

"Your being riduclous, what is it about him that your keeping me from him, is he beating you?, is he so ugly you don't want me to see him?" I try to figure him out so badly.

"He is nowhere near ugly and of course he is not beating me" she said that like I insulted her, not him.

"Candice, tommorow is a day where I can't have anything like this on my mind, I've gotten the thought out of Angelo that Im cheating, from his imaginative mind, my work is fine until tomorrow, now all that is left is y-o-u, let me know what is going on" I catch my breath.

"You find out tomorrow, we promise" she looked so tired from keeping me away from that damn door.

"Fine" I cave.

Candice hugs me.

"You will not regret it" she giggles.

"Go to sleep Candice, the bags under your eyes have bags" I laugh.

"It's your fault" she yawned and went to the bedroom.

I sat down and turned on the Tv. I flip through the channel until I

found something I understood. Nothing. I crept to the bedroom

and saw Candice was in a deep sleep. I grab her pants and feel

for a key card and found it in her back pocket. I run off and

sneak out to the door only a couple feet away. I slide the key

card through

the door and listen to locks click. I open the door so slowly, it

took me minutes until I could slip through it. It was quiet, very

quiet. It was dark in here, curtains closed, lights off. I feel my

way through the darkness trying to find a light switch, something.

This is a scary quiet, not a sound in this room, but me bumping

into furniture. I stop when I hear something behind me, I turn to

of course see darkness. Somebody was in here, I should go,

this Edward could be a serial killer, a 'Texas Chainsaw

Massacre' type of guy and here I was being the dumb person

who goes and gets their self killed for being nosy. I knock over

something over and it breaks. I get on my knees and feel for it

and cut myself on glass.

"Shit" I whisper. The pungent smell overwhelmed my sense of smell and I begin to get light-headed.

"No, don't pass out" I try to get up and run out the room, I ended up falling over everthing, including my own feet.

I heard a light chuckle, my heart jumps so high, I swear it was in

my throat. I run out after holding my nose and gaining control of

my legs. I close the door and try to get register what just

happened. I was being watched the whole time in there, like

somebodies entertainment. I go back the room where everybody

was sleep, except me. I look at the gash in my palm and watch

the blood pulse out.

"What happened?!" Angelo came into the kitchen.

"Nothing cut myself is all" I say. I wasn't lying, I did.

"Let me help you" he takes a rag and some peroxide.

He dags some on the rag and wipes up the blood.

"It stings" I try get out his grip.

"Suck it up cry-baby, be glad I didn't use alcohol"

"Whatever" I roll my eyes.

"You scared about the fashion show"

"Not scared, nervous" I stare at him as he ties another rag over my hand.

"Go to the hospital tomorrow will you, get it properly bandaged" he kissed my forehead.

"Come on, you need to go to sleep, it's 11:46 and you have to get up early in the morning" he wrapped his arm around me and walked to the bedroom.

I go to the bathroom and rinse the blood off my arm and

changed. I walked slowly to our bed after putting the

key card back in Candice's pocket. I laid in the bed and felt

Angelo's arms wrap around me.

"I never understand you" Angelo whispers.

"Who does" I close my eyes.

"Sometimes I want to be able to know what your thinking, because I watch you when your in a deep train of thought and want to know what goes through that beautiful mind of yours" I felt his breath on my neck.

Your not the only one who wanted to know what I'm thinking.

Personally, I hate my thoughts, my mind. It's always thinking of

stuff I try to avoid. I think I'm over something, then WAM!, it's

back in my head and when I want to remember something I can't

never think of it, it'll be on the tip of my tongue and I won't get it

until I'm doing something completely opposite of what I trying to

think of and usually I'll shout it out loud and everybody would

think I'm crazy. I can't help it, I want to, but no hope so far.

"See, what were just thinking?" Angelo interuppted my thoughts.

"About what you said"

"Bella I have a question, I want you to answer it honestly" he whispers once again.

I turn to face him and he had a serious face.

"What do you think about..." he stopped and took in a huge breath.

"About making love to me" he finished.

I turned back around and I noticed, my breathing got heavier and

faster. I was still a virgin, he didn't know that and he also didn't

know why I still was, Edward. Well technically, I wasn't still one

because of him, I just haven't met somebody who I thought was

worthy of taking something like that from me. What the hell does

a virgin say to a question like that. I feel like a teenager all over

again and I feel like a 40 year old virgin as well. I was clueless

on what to do. Not sex, but on what to say. That's it, say nothing,

maybe he'll understand or maybe he'll take it in as rejection.

Darn it I have to say something, I got no choice.

"Angelo" Was all I could say.

Say the rejection, not so much as a rejection, like I was just

saying not now. Oooo say it's that time of month! Crap, he knew

I was on it last week.

"I'm a virgin" No! I wasn't supposed to say that, why do I say stuff I'm not supposed say when I'm with him.

He said nothing, I waited for something, there was nothing. Now

I'm the one wishing I knew what he's thinking. I turn back around

and I see shock written on his face.

"Surprise!" I shrug.

"A virgin" he finally spoke.

"Yep"

"And when were planning on telling me this"

"Well I couldn't just blurt it out, out of nowhere now could I"

"You could've sat me down"

"You act like I just told you I have HIV or something"

"I don't know how to react to this, I've never dated a virgin"

"Now you are"

"How do you feel about me being your first time?"

Crap.


	12. Preparation

Like You'll Never See Me Again

I pace back and forth through the living room, my family watching me, waiting on my next move.

"Alice, what if she does..." I stop.

"I mean, she can't do this" I pace even faster.

"Will she Alice?" I look at her.

"Edward, I still don't know, she is thinking about it, her mind isn't made up, but I'm having a lot of visions where she is turning the offer down" Alice still sounded worried.

I hate this guy, dispise him, he has something I don't and that

something is someone I love so much I was about to kill myself

when I thought she was dead. I know I don't hate, I don't hate

people I don't know. I envy him, everybody within this household

knows it. I wish I could find out something about him that Bella

would leave him for. Luckily he's not, I wouldn't want to hurt

Bella once again. His love for her is strong, very, but his trust in

her is weak. He is always thinking she is with some guy, a

better guy, more good-looking, more smarter, that guy he thinks

of is me. Everytime she leaves his sight, he assumes the worst.

When he asked her that question, it was a test of her love for

him and he thought it was even better when she told him of her

sweet innocence.

"Im going to see Candice" I run out the house and into the Volvo.

I speed down the road until I hit traffic. I pull out my phone and

dial a number and wait for the rings to stop.

"Hello" Candice's voice spoke.

"It's Edward"

"Oh, Hey... Larry"she hesitated at my name.

"Is she right there" I wish I was right there.

"Yes" she says.

"Are you at the hotel?"

"Yes"

"Candice who are you on the phone with" the Angel's voice sang in the background.

"Uuumm, This guy... I met... at the..."

"Park" I help her.

"Right, Park"

"Well tell him you have to go, we are busy" the voice sang once more.

"Doing what?" Candice said.

"Since Angelo is gone with Kia, you got to help me with my situation" she whined.

Candice thoughts told me what the situation was. She scolded her self for thinking about it, she knew I heard it.

"Alright, give me a minute with him" I hear her run and close a door.

"Edward , sorry you had to hear that" She apologized.

"It's alright, so how is she?"

"This is really messing with her, Angelo even threatened to break-up with her, because she's still stuck in the past" she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"She doesn't need this right now, the fashion show is today, I don't think I should come in to her life" I don't want this for her, she has her career ahead of her.

"No, that's why you have to show up after the show" Candice was really wanting this for Bella.

"Okay, Candice make sure she goes through the day drama free" I tell her.

"Okay, I think this will be the last time I talk to you until it happens, so good luck and I'm really glad you confided in me" she spoke so gratefully.

"Thank you Candice and I hope you find a guy who treats you like your the only woman alive" I smile.

"Bye... Larry" she giggles.

"Bye" I close the phone.

I run up the stairs and into my hotel room and listen to the conversation in the room where my Angel was in.

"You don't understand Candice, he thinks I'm still in love with Edward"

"Bells, we have to go, Louis expects you there in a hour" I knew I could trust Candice.

"Okay, but this conversation isn't over" Bella warned.

"Let's Go" I hear them leave and I follow, keeping a fairly good distance.

I watch the vampire at the counter watch them, especially Bella.

I wait in my car until they were several blocks away and followed

the two scents. I knew if I got to close Bella would know my car,

but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't jump to conclusions that it was

me. My phone vibrated and I knew it was Alice.

"You had a vision" I ask eargerly.

"No Carlise wants you here" She said.

I hang up the phone and turn around to go back to the house.

Carlise wants me to stay away from Bella, I promised I would, but I

can't, I know this will break a bond between us, I will regret it as

well, but he has Esme, he has his love by his side everyday. I do not.

I walk into the house and Carlise was in his room trying on suits for

the fashion show.

"Did you tell Candice thank you for the tickets?"

"Yes" I say.

"Great, you should get ready for the event as well, you will have to look your best when you meet with Miss.Swan" he was trying to figure out which tie should go with his suit.

"You approve of me seeing Bella?"

"Edward Cullen, I've always approved of it, I only said it for you to stay away from her, because of her ... guyfriend"

"Thank you Carlise" I walk away.

"Edward" Carlise peaks our his room.

"Yes?"

"Red or White?" he held up the ties against the black tux.

"White"

"Thought so" he smiled.

"I know" I walk off into my room to find Alice running around my room.

"And why are you trying to find clothes for me?"

"You need to look good for Bella, you have to blow this Angelo guy out the water"

"Really"

"Yes, now this white tux, is so perfect, the silk fabric is great" she throws it on the couch.

"Ties, ties, ties, you got the choice between amethyst and red"

I point at the red tie.

"Good cause you don't have amethyst and white shoes anyway" she tosses the tie and shoes with the tuxedo.

She gets out a pair of cufflinks and starts examining my cologne.

She frowns at my set of Axe.

"I swear, you, Jasper and Emmett need to stop using this stuff it doesn't attract women it repels, especially when you drown yourself in it"

She grabs the cologne that she was pleased with.

"Now get dressed and take your time" she closes the door behind her.

_**Edward's outfit on my profile image, not good at dressing guy's cuz Im not a guy.**_


	13. A Night To Remember Part I

Like You'll Never See Me Again

I sit in the dressing room getting my hair pulled at and make-up

smacked on my face. This was all for one fashion show, they

died my hair, now I'm a blonde and I have extentions, I now

have an excuse for falling over mid-air. I have on more make-up

than I ever had on in my life. I was, not being conceited, hot. I

had to put on one of my designs, I had no problem with that. As

the hair stylist finished the last curl Louis came in and smiled.

"B-e-a-utiful" he clapped.

"The show is full, every ticket sold" he said fixing my dress.

"In five minutes, your career will launch and every woman in the world will be wearing one of your designs, are you ready?" he opened the door.

"Why wouldn't I be" I lie.

I walk out and it was hectic. Outfits being torn off the rack, shoes

being tried on and then tossed if too big or too small, jewelry

being grabbed at.

"Gentlemen find your model and get ready to rock this show" Louis shouted.

"Why do we have men in the show? I don't design men's clothing"

"They are only props sweetheart, you will understand when you start doing more shows" he said helping models get ready.

I walk away and peep out the curtain where nobody would notice

me and was amazed by the stage. It was so colorful and vibrant,

candy colors and glitter everywhere, with balloons and

streamers, like it was a party.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I jump.

"Sorry baby are you okay" Renee's wonderful voice said.

"Mommy!" I hug her tightly.

"Hi Bella" she hugged me back.

"Hey can I get one?" I look up and see Charlie right beside her.

"Daddy!" I say still so happy.

"I can't believe your here"

"Bella, when we got those tickets in the mail we had strokes, our little girl has her own fashion show in Paris" Renee spoke.

"Where's Phil?"

"He's already seated"

"Jessica, Angela, Mike..."

"All here, I have a surprise for you also" Charlie said.

"What!?"

"You'll find out after your show"

"The show is beginning!" Louis shouted.

"We should go, good luck" Renee kissed my forehead after Charlie kissed my cheek.

"Bye" I wave as they disappear behind the curtains.

Louis grabbed my arm and I was startled.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to introduce you before the show, stand right here and when I say your name come out looking gorgeous, that won't be hard at all" he smiled.

I nod and he walks onto the long brightly lit runway. I start to

hypervenilate and sweat. I take a deep breath and he says my

name two men wrap there arms around my waist. I was pushed

onto the runway and I walked in their strut like pace. I listened to

the hand-claps roaring through my ears. The models stopped

and I repeated them. Louis unexpectedly handed me the

microphone.

"Thank you Louis for your kind words" I let out. What else to say?

"If it wasn't for you I would be in New York eating chocolate ice cream out the conatiner" Aw man, I said that out loud, and people laughed.

"Thank you for everything and I thank everybody for coming out" I say handing the mic back to him.

"Alright everybody please enjoy the opening of the new design, _Candy Apple_ by Bella Swan" He said happily.

We walked off the runway as the models walked on, on cue with

the music. I sit down and give an evil glare at Louis.

"You could've warned me about the speech bit" I yell.

"Slipped my mind" He said pulling off a girls shirt and putting on another one on.

"I'll help" I get up and grab the model that comes from the runway.

I toss a dress at her and pull off her shoes, I push her to the hair

stylist who changes the style and she walked back out onto the

runway.

I wanted to throw up so badly,but I didn't I kept it in for later.

I did it! Well Louis and I did it. We pulled it off and it was great,

I had to walk out there again, but no speech this time. Famous

designers were shaking my hand and telling what a wonderful

collection I had. It was so exciting and breath taking. I waited

until everybody left and my family and friends were back stage.

Kia, Jaime, Jantel and Angelo came first and said they couldn't

find Candice. Then Charlie, Renee, Jessica, Mike, Angela and

Ben came.

"Everybody" Angelo said.

It got very quiet. He held my hand and smiled.

"Even though we only have been together for so little time I feel I've known you my whole life, Isabella Swan" He got on his knee and pulled out a box.

"Will you marry me?" He asked and I couldn't move.

"Bells!" A voice boomed.

I saw Jacob and he held me in a tight hug. I couldn't breath.

"Bella! Look who's here" Candice shouted.

I saw a Greek God and I couldn't see anything else.

This was really a night to remember.


	14. A Night To Remember Part II

Like You'll Never See Me Again

Okay here is the plan, I wait until everybody is occupied with

something, slide out the bed, crawl out the room. Jack a doctor

for his scrubs after banging his hand in a door and yelling

'Where's Bill!', steal his scrubs and his car. (Au: I love Kill Bill).

Soon I would wake up from this Nightmare on Elm Street and be

happy. I opened one eye and faces were surrounded over my

bed. I quickly closed it.

I scream and hit my head over and over.

"Bella! what's wrong your not hurt are you?" Angelo said.

"Is she dreaming, you know how she is in her sleep" Charlie spoke.

"No, she opened an eye" Jessica poked me.

"Why, Why, Why!" I yell.

I grab my pillow and scream in it. I stop and everybody slowly bagged up.

"This is not happening" I get up and grab Jaime's hand.

"Slap me" I order.

"No" she said.

"Me and Candice crack dike jokes, yes we say dikes, behind your back and we are the ones who signed you up to that 'We Hate Gays' group in college" I let out.

She began to slap me when someone grabbed her hand.

"Come on!, you suck" I begin to run into the wall and someone held me back.

"Bella it's real!" A cold body pressed against me. I fought to get away.

"Let me go" I shriek.

"Are you going to run into the wall?"

"No" I say trying to bite his hands.

He let's go and I smack him.

"Oooowww" I hold my wrist.

"What was that for" he smile that stupid crooked smile.

I walk off and everybody are watching us like a soap opera.

"You got guts coming back" I say.

"Why wouldn't I?" I laugh so hard I turn blue.

"Fool me once shame on you fool me twice..."

"Shame on you, Bella..."

"Don't cut me off, what your doing is a waste" I say holding my throbbing wrist.

"Why is that"

"I don't love you anymore" I choke out.

He stared at me blankly.

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it" I wipe the tear that escaped.

"Bella!" Candice was shocked.

"He is crazy for you, he does love you"

"Then why did he leave, He was too dangerous for me" I fought back the tears.

"We should leave" Charlie started to push everybody out.

I began to get my clothes on and I called the doctor in.

"Yes Miss.Swan"

"You go to be kidding me!?" I say as Carlise walked in and spotted my injured wrist.

"You live in Paris, you are the Edward Candice was spending so much time with" I figure it out.

"Yes" he simply said.

"You sprained your wrist" Carlise began unwrapping my bandage for the cut.

"How did you do this" he asks.

"She cut it trying to pick up broken glass in the dark, in my hotel room" Edward walked up to the hospital bed.

" Bella, you are a character" Carlise chuckled.

I watched Edward stare at my body and I felt so violated.

"Eyes off, I have somebody" I rudely shout.

"I know" he smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone" Carlise left after rewrapping my bandages.

Edward stepped closer and my heartbeat shot up. He let out a low laugh.

"What are you doing" I say.

"Reminiscing" he spoke softly.

He brushed his hand against my cheek and his lips grazed mine.

"A..bou..bout what?" I stammer.

"How things use to be" his eyes were locked on mine.

He gave me a peck on the forehead, then my cheek and then the

other. He cupped my face in his hand. No, fight it, you can do it,

you got will power. He kissed me and I melted away, I got light-

headed. He stopped and I was left panting. I looked at him and

he was getting what he wanted.

"No" I shake my head. I pull back from him and he crawls onto the bed with me.

"Yes" he smiles.

"No" I close my eyes and screamed in my head there's no place

like home, over and over. His lips were against mine once

again. So much for will power. Damn it, Dorothy.

"Please stop" I say.

"I can't" he kisses my throat.

"Yes you can" I try to push him away, my hands didn't even budge.

"No, I can't, I miss your scent up and close, not from a distance, I miss when I touch you, your heart races" he places a cold hand on my back.

"Who would you rather make love to?" he whispers, his breath sent a chill down my spine.

"Edward, this isn't you" I spoke.

"Answer the question" he kissed my wrist.

"I can't" I look away from him.

"Why not" he pulls my face back.

"As much as I hate to say it, you know the answer" I say as his hand rises to unzip my dress.

My heart starts to jump harder. I freeze up, as he slowly unzips it.

Say something, Do something, this can't be happening. Where's

one those times where I blurt something out I didn't want to say.

He kissed my collarbone and traced a cold finger down my spine.

I squeeze my eyes shut and prepare for the worst, well I'm pretty

sure I'll love it, but I feel so guilty about, maybe it'll be the worst.

He began to slide the dress off, slowly and lightly.

"I'm getting married" I say.

I feel nothing on my skin, no cool breath breathing on me. I open

my eyes and there was only darkness.

Yes! I found it.

Why do I feel like an ass.


	15. Me and My Issues

Like You'll Never See Me Again

When I close my eyes I will see Angelo... When I close my eyes

I will see Angelo... Angelo... Angelo... Angelo... Angelo...

Edward... Edward... Crap. Stop saying his name damn it! He is

not the one you love. Obviously he is, after what happened on

that hospital bed. No I don't love him, that was sexual assault.

It's not considered assault if you lay there and want it. Shut up!

What am I doing, I'm sitting here arguing with myself, pull

yourself together.

What am I supposed to be doing? I'm on the plane, right. Angelo

is gone... wait where is he!?. Who is talking to me? Oh, yea I

am talking to Alice, about what? about the fashion show right,

pay attention.

"...got on my nerve, she kept eyeing Jasper and Edward, I swear these models think they are the best, so...so arrogant and narcissistic" she said frustrated from trying to find words to explain them.

I nod like I heard and understand her words.

I take a sip of the bottled water a stewardess handed me.

"So did you like or love being seduced, by Edward, on a hospital bed?" Rosalie blurted out.

I spit the water out and some ran out my nose.

"YOU WERE WHAT?!" Angelo's voiced made me jump out my chair.

I look back to see Angelo coming out the other side of the plane.

I threw the bottle at her and she caught it.

"I didn't know he was listening" she said apologetically.

"WELL!" he shouted.

"I didn't want it of course" I lie, well sort of lie, hell it was the biggest lie I've ever told.

"Then why didn't you scream"

"I was in shock"

"You wanted it admit it" he said furiously.

"All of it and more" I slap my hand across my mouth for what I just said.

That was supposed to be a thought! A thought damn it!.

"You can have him, I'm through with this" he walked back to the other side of the plane.

I ran after and I grabbed his arm.

"Angelo, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said".

I didn't? Yes, I did.

"Bella, let me go"

"Not until you say you forgive me"

"Now why would I tell such a lie" my heart fell at his words.

"Let go Bella" he yanked away, only to be in another grasp.

His hand flew back and I felt a sting across my face. It all

happened so fast, that I didn't realize he hit me until I was on the

floor holding my throbbing cheek.

"When we get off this plane you are not to talk to anyone" he picked me up and pushed me against the chair.

"Your thing with Edward is over, understood?" he eyes pierced through mine.

I said nothing, I just let the tears fall from me.

He grabbed my throat and I started to gasp for air.

"Understood?!" he shouted.

I fought for my breath, I kicked, but it did no good, I tried to

punch, but he had my arms.

I was light-headed and slowly started to stopped fighting. I heard

a crash and I saw Alice and Roaslie tossing Angelo across the

room.

I gasp in the precious oxygen, regaining my strength.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice said at my side.

"Everybody, just had to take another damn flight" I say rubbing my neck.

"I didn't see this coming, he must've just thought of it" she watched as my breaths calmed down.

What kind of life do I have? I'm pretty sure nobody can say ' I know how you feel' to me.

I walked to Angelo who was passed out on the floor. Ain't it funny

how a guy swoons you the first time you meet and you think

he's so different and yet he's the same.

"The plane is landing, you need to sit" Alice pushed me in a chair and I fastened my seat belt.

"Why are you guys coming to New York, with me?" I say as I watch them carry Angelo and toss him in a seat.

"Edward, he's found you and won't lose you again" Rosalie said fixing him to look sleep.

"He just can't get it in his mind I don't want him"

"He thinks you can't get it in your head you love him" Alice giggled.

"Whatever, he's not getting into my head like he did at the hospital" I assure.

"He almost had you that time, Emmett bet you wouldn't make it, but you did and I won" Rosalie said.

"So can you tell me Edward's plan to try and get me back?"

"He made me promise I wouldn't tell" Alice looked out the window to see the ground getting closer.

"Where are you guys staying"

"In a forest preserve right outside New York" Alice took down the luggage.

"Is this going to end well?"

"Don't know yet"

"Do you know anything?"

"I do know that, your store is going to be over crowed with customers until you run out of clothing" Alice hands me my bags and we head off the plane.

I run back on, take the ring Angelo proposed to me with and

gave it to him. I slapped him as hard as I could with my useful

hand and he wakes up and I run. I see Alice hugging Jasper and

Rosalie kissing Emmett. Kia was being held up by Jaime and

Jantel from being drunk and Edward and Candice were talking.

"Thank goodness it is cloudy huh, Bella" Esme spoke by my side.

"Yes" I said.

"The engagements off?" she asked so softly.

"To be honest, it was never on" I sigh.

"Edward is very estatic, but not about Angelo hurting you"

"The feeling is the same"

"Congratulations on your career Bella" she smiled.

"Thank you"

"Excuse me" she smiled and walked to Carlise.

"We better go, the clouds won't hold up long" Alice said.

"Bella" Edward's voice rang.

Ignore him, yes, that's great you did it! I actually listened to myself.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Candice shouted.

"What!?" I say.

"Your lover is talking to you"

"I have no lover, so piss off" I yell back.

I walk to one of the two limo's.

"May I ride with you?" Edward asked suddenly appearing by my side.

"Where's your dumb shiny car?" I ask rhetorically.

"Carlise says the cars will be transported soon" he answered anyway.

He opened the door for me. I roll my eyes and got in.

"Come on you four" I yell.

"We are riding with the Cullens" Candice said.

"Why?!" I didn't want to ride with him all by myself, I didn't want to ride with him at all.

"We have a lot to catch up on" Alice said.

"You all suck" I shout.

"Bella, you aren't going anywhere with that man!!" Angelo came from the plane.

"Let's go" I pull Edward's arm and he doesn't budge.

I get out and try to push him in, no sucess.

"Get in!"

He smiled at me.

"Kiss me" he said.

"No!" I was repulsed and eager to do it.

"Then Angelo is just going to have to deal with me" he had a

stupid grin across his face.

I watched Angelo get closer. I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm not your brother, you can do better"He said.

I heard someone boo in the distance.

I closed my eyes and kissed him on the lips and he pushed me

into it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell apart. I

kissed him back, I felt great. This was wonderful, I was kissing

Edward. No! I was kissing Edward. I pull away and somebody

else pulled me away making me fall on the ground.

"Damn it Angelo, you made me cut myself" I looked at my leg and saw a huge piece of glass lodged in thigh.

"It was my fault, I got mad and threw the bottle, it had ran out" Kia shouted almost falling out of Jaime and Jantel's arm.

"Bella is hurt she needs to go to the hospital" Edward spoke serenly.

"Why so you can dry fuck her again" Angelo pushed Edward but he didn't move an inch.

"Angelo, your such an ass" I say holding my nose away from the blood leaking out me.

"I think we should go now" Edward walked over to me and picked me up.

"Put her down, we got to finish this" Angelo was getting on my nerve.

"She is hurt, what part of that isn't going through your retarted brain" Jantel shouted.

"Stay the hell out of this"

"We'll settle this later, right now I need to take her to the hospital" I finally heard a hint of annoyance in Edward's voice.

"Does it look I care" he pointed to his face.

Edward set me in the limo and I tried to pull him in with me.

"Hey I kissed you, now in here now!" I hiss.

He smiled and climbed in, only to have Angelo pull on him.

"Just get rid of him already!" I say.

Emmett grabbed him and Edward closed the door.

"Hospital, quickly" I say forgetting to keep the stench from my nose.

"Why is it, every time something happens that involves you, I get hurt"

"Let me see your leg" he ignored my comment.

I slowly placed it on his lap.

"The glass is in there very deep, I have to pull it out"

"NO!" I scream.

"Bella, it can be infected, plus the alcohol on the glass is dangerous" he explained.

"I said NO!" I shouted at him.

"As much as I depise to see you hurt I have to do it"

"What part of no can't you comprehend? The N or the O?" I say.

"Tell me how much you hate me, tell me how you felt when I left you and never came back"

" I hated your damn guts, you left me with no emotions, but hate and sadness, you told you stopped loving me and I beat myself over and over thinking I did something wrong and it was really because you were scared I was in danger being with you. All you did was make it worst. Charlie thought I was going crazy, I almost lost all my friends. You will never have me again, get it in your head, I'll be stupid if I ever take you baCK!!!" I bellow as the glass was snatch from my leg. I felt tears gushing out my eyes.

"You hurt me worse than anybody has ever had in my life" I watch him as he took off his jacket and pushed against the cut that was pouring blood.

"I can't say anything to what you just said, no apology can heal your broken heart" he said with no emotion in his voice or face.

The limo came to a halt and the door flew open by Alice.

"Come on you lost a lot of blood" he said.

He picked me up and ran into the hospital.

It was going to be a terrible night for me.


	16. Meeting For The First Time Again

Like You'll Never See Me Again

Have you ever been stuck between being sleep and awake. Im

serious you know your sleep, but there is apart of you that isn't.

Sounds weird, but it happens alot. It happened to me in the

hospital several times. The hospital, the damn hospital. Can I

stay out of it? I'm always in a hard, stupid, ugly bed, an Iv stuck

up my arm with morphine injected in my blood every now and

then. I then become so high, I think I'm flying, I see the world so

differently, seriously I personally think it should be illegal.

Come on be for real! I bet doctors get high off this stuff when

nobody is watching and I'm pretty sure people get hurt on

purpose to get a dose of morphine. I think every thing is funny, I

couldn't stop laughing when Jaime blinked, I almost killed my self

not breathing laughing at Carlise telling the doctor to change my

bandages. Emmett was enjoying every second of this. He kept

saying stupid words and I was in hysterics I thought it was so

funny. He would say words like, poo, oogly boogly, kaka boo boo

or moist. _(Au: I think the word poo is so hilarious, I'm so goofy,_

_my friends tease me by saying that word and I bust out _

_laughing. Moist sounds so nasty like it belongs in a erotic novel_

_and it sounds like a word that you can't say in front of an adult_

_or you'll get slapped...poo.)_. Rosalie eventually told him to stop

because I was turning blue. When the morphine was

wearing off, I realized Edward was in my bed.

"Here to seduce me again?" I ask sourly.

"So you admit you liked it" He laughed.

"I didn't like it"

"It's not seduction when you don't like it, therefore your not seduced" he said.

An idea struck in my head and I loved it.

"So if I do this..." I placed my leg that wasn't bandaged up on his hip.

He watched as I slowly climbed on top of him.

"Is it seduction?" I ask in what I thought was a sexy voice.

I placed soft kisses on his neck and he just laid there, stunned.

"Yes it is, it's also called teasing" he whispered.

"Do you like it?" I kissed his ear lightly.

"More than you know"

"Do you want more?"

"I want it all"

"Well, you know what you can do?" I say about to kiss him.

"What?" He said.

I got so close to his lips, I could feel his cool breath on mine.

"Get it from somebody else" I hopped off him and watched as his face of diappointment.

"Very clever of you" he said.

"Now, can you get up" I say.

"Answer this question first, don't lie, I'll know"

"You can't read my mind"

"No, but I'll know"

"How?"

"The pace of of your pulse"

"Fine"

"Do you still love me?"

Thousands of answers zoomed in my mind, all of them having

yes in them. I couldn't let him know that, then he'll know he won.

I can't lie either so I have no choice.

"You knew I always did, just because I will not take you back, doesn't mean I don't love you. I don't trust you is all"

"How about you let me gain your trust back?"

"I can't do it, we can't pick up where we left off"

"Then what do you suggest"

I hold out my hand for him to shake it.

"Hello, My name is Bella"

He laughed at what I was doing.

"It's this or nothing at all" I threaten.

"I'm Edward" he shook my hand.

"How are you Edward?"

"In love"

"Be serious"

"I am" he plainly stated.

"With whom?" I asked.

"With the woman gazing at me"

"Edward!"

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"I don't know"

"Saturday night"

"I'm busy"

"Doing?"

"Work"

"Sunday Night"

"Okay"

"Wear something, casual"

"Fine with me"

"Bella, you are something else" he kissed my cheek and left.

Soon Candice, Jaime and Jantel came in.

"Finally, it's about time you took him back" Candice hopped in spot Edward was in.

"Were you listening? And no I didn't take him back"

"Same difference and no we weren't, he told everybody he wasn't coming out until you admited you loved him"

"Well, I did, but I am starting over, we have a date Sunday" I say.

"You suck, this is so not something out of a movie, your supposed to be mad and then he pours his heart out to you and then he's about to leave or something. You realize you love him and want to be with him forever. Then you find out you only have minutes until he's gone. Music plays out of nowhere as you run in slow motion to him. There he his, in a distance, but you can't reach him. You yell his name 'Edward!' pushing people out the way, trying to catch him before he boards that plane. He hears your call and sees you running to him. Both of you running, until finally you collide into each others arm and promise never to leave each other" Candice snaps out of her imagination.

"Okay, no more romantic movies for you" Jaime.

"Doctor says you can leave when he checks your stitches" Jantel said.

"Great! and Edward doesn't have a heart" I say.

"So cruel,by the way, we are going to the Cullen's house to help unpack, I know you might not want to come so you'll have Jantel to take care of you" Jaime said kissing Jantel on the cheek.

"He doesn't, you guys suck hard, why do you suddenly love hanging with them"

"We are just helping unpack" Jaime defended.

The door opened and a doctor came in.

"Hello Ms.Swan, came to check on your stitches" he smiled.

He unwrapped the bandages and observed the long scar closed up by 50 stitches.

"Your set to go, I'd be careful around glass if I were you, seems as though you tend to get it stuck in you one way or another" he said.

"Thank you" I wanted to dance, I was leaving after two days in this place.

"Well, see you later on tonight" Candice and Jaime left.

I stared at Jantel and she stared back smiling.

"I guess I'll go change and we can go"

"Okay" she said.

There was an awkard silence. I didn't talk to Jantel like Kia and

Candice did so I didn't know what she was like. I was always

busy and really never had time to talk to anyone. I pulled on my

clothes and we left.

"How about we go do something" Jantel said.

"Like what?"

"The movies"

"Sure, I want to go home and change first"

"Perfect"

We rode in the taxi talking about anything. She was actually a

great person to be with. She made me laugh, even though she

kept switching from Spanish to English sometimes. I hopped out

the taxi and ran into the lobby, I got onto the elavator after

getting the key and key card, got into our apartment only to have

the wind knocked out of me.


	17. Images

Like You'll Never See Me Again

**IM BACK! I am so sorry I have been gone so long, my computer was being dumb. I have been thinking a lot about my last chapters and I think you will like them, this is a bit short but don't worry the next one is long.**

**Enjoy!!**

Angelo is smart he knows I will be able to find Bella by her scent, but how would he know something like that.

He places items with her scent all around the city, but he is not

that smart he forgot to cover his own scent and that is where his

plan to hurt Bella is over. I thought he loved her, but she broke his heart and he let his pain provoke him into

kidnapping Bella.

"Edward we can not just go and try and save her I think he is smart enough to cover his scent, but you may be right" Alice says with no joy in her words.

"Have you had anymore visions?" I ask for the 34th time.

"No, what are we going to tell her friends, her parents, they have got all of Paris looking for Bella" Alice rubbed her temple.

"We know that Angelo has her, but he didn't do it alone, they are in a damp room and she is tied to a chair" I pace the room at a fast pace.

"Angelo had doubts about doing it so maybe he will crack and tell" Alice said.

"That voice Angelo was talking to was familiar" My mind raced trying to match his voice with the many faces I have seen.

"Edward we should go back to her hotel and see if we can find something we overlooked" Alice got up.

"Alright" I agreed.

We ran down the stairs and into my car, I sped out of the woods and into civilization. I ran lights and stop signs until I reached the hotel.

I walked into the lobby and up to the concierge.

It then hit me like a ton of bricks followed by a piano.

"Alice, the concierge, the concierge that was here before" I left back into the car.

"What about the concierge?" She asked completely lost.

"I thought he wasn't much of a threat after some time but he did it, he kidnapped Bella! He persuaded Angelo into doing it I know it" Anger filled every muscle and bone in my body"

"What concierge!"

"There was a man at the front desk when we first found out Bella and her friends were here, he is a vampire, he had told me he was keeping an eye on Bella and I knew I should have done something, but I was so lost into getting Bella back I completely forgot about him" I felt a hand go across my face.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU LET THAT VAMPIRE SLIP RIGHT PAST YOU AND YOU DID NOT EVEN TELL US, BELLA COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW" Alice looked at me with furious eyes.

"I know and I would kill myself if I let her die" I beat myself up for it.

"Call the family tell them we know who else has kidnapped Bella, all we need to do is find out where they are" I add.

Alice pulls out her phone and dials the house number.

"Hello, it is Alice" Emmett had answered the phone.

"We found out the other person who kidnapped Bella" Alice spoke quick and anxious.

"I don't know some concierge at Bella's hotel, he is a vampire and Edward knew he was planning on doing something to Bella and didn't say or do anything"

Emmett's voice boomed through the phone.

"That was my reaction! I couldn't believe he could do such a thing" Alice said so angry.

Then her face went blank. A vision. Hopefully good one.

"Emmett tell the family to meet us at the Salloon Motel, it's right around the corner from the hotel" she hung up.

"In my vision she is alive but hurt badly" Alice talked slow.

"Badly, what are they doing to her?" I look at the hurt in her eyes.

"They have been raping her Edward, over and over, the image won't go away, Edward they play in my mind like a movie I don't think she can take it much longer" Alice looked like she could cry.

"They were going to pay with their lives" I let all the anger build up. I was going to need it if I was going to kill them mercilessly.


	18. My Painful Happy Ending Part I

Like You'll Never See Me Again

I sat balled up in a corner, ready to die, ready to be freed from this torture. I anticipated to be killed and I

have never been this anxious for something. Angelo stared at me with sorrow and hate 'You could have

been with me' he told me when I awoke to find myself in this room. 'I could have given you the world and

you chose Edward over me' he forced a kiss on my lips. ' That felt like weeks ago. I don't know what day it

is, what time it is, whether it is day or night, I don't knw how long I have been in here. I don't even care

anymore, In fact I never did. I stopped plotting my escape, I stopped fighting, I stopped begging and

pleading. I was covered in my own blood, from getting hit for fighting them. I thought it was Angelo behind

this whole thing, but the concierge from the hotel was the brains of this idea to kidnap and sexually

assualt me. I never felt so low in my life, I waited for Edward to break through the door and rescue me, I

was so desperate I even thought of Victoria rescuing me only to kill me, I was okay with that.

Those thoughts are long gone now, I stopped hoping a while back.

"Where did you go?" the opened and there appeared my boogey monster.

"I had to make sure no one is suspious about what goes on in here" his gaze dropped down to me.

"Is she still quiet" he squatted in front of me and sneared so evilly.

"Yeah it's kind of annoying I try talking to her and she just stares aimlessly" Angelo said flipping through the channels on the tv.

"Then it is time" I stood and threw me at the wall.

I felt something break and screamed in so much pain. I squirmed in terror of what he was doing to me now.

"Time to do what?" Angelo watched me crying.

"It was nice doing business with you" He grabbed Angelo by his and slowly squeezed tighter until he was dead.

I cried even more for him even though he did this to me, I couldn't help it.

"Isabella Swan, I had a lovely time with you" He picked me up and bit me on the neck. I shrieked in pain as

I felt my blood being drawn from me at a fast pace. He dropped me after hearing a loud bang at the door, I

began to feel like like my neck was burning and soon my body was consumed by a raging fire. I felt like I

was dyiing also, I fading away from the pain that was inflicted upon me. The last thing I remember was

being lifted like I had died and was being taken to a better place.

I always wondered whether it was heaven or not, I guess today is the day I find out. I wished to become a guardian angel to protect the ones I loved. I will make sure they'll know I'm there with them for eternity and beyond...


	19. My Painful Happy Ending Part II

Like You'll Never See Me Again

Edward's POV

I always knew this day would come, if I had my way and Isabella Swan stayed human, I would have to

attend her

funeral. This is something I hated myself for thinking about, but I would never had thought that it would be

so recent. I imagined it so differently, she went away peacfully in her sleep as an old woman. My dreams

changed completely, she didn't go happy. She didn't say goodbye to anyone, she died in suffering, like my

family, like I hoped she never did. I looked at my suit and walked out my room and went to where my

family waited for me.

"Edward we are late, Isabella Swan won't like that" Alice smiled wearily as she fixed my tie.

"I don't think she even think she wants me to go" I look at the ground.

"I'm positive she would, come on" Esme kissed my forehead.

I took slow steps to my car and followed behind Carlise to the funeral.

Isabella Swan was never going to be able to see her family, it's hard adjusting to this, but I have no choice.

The funeral home was filled with people from Isabella Swan's life they come from New York and Paris all the way to

little Forks. We decided to do it in Forks because this is where her life truly started to form. I went to then

front where her family and close friends sat. I found an empty seat by Mr.Swan, I have never seen a

grown man cry so loud, I don't blame it was his daughter and he loved her so much.

"Edward I apologive for not treating you right, I knew Isabella loved you but I always thought I knew what was

best for her, now she is gone and I never got to tell I was proud of her" I patted him on the back and

accepted his apology.

I stared at the casket that held Isabella's body, it's closed due her body being badly bruised. Candice sat

down by my side and wiped an escaped tear.

"I wish you guys would have gotten married and had kids" we burst out in a laugh.

Me too.

Jacob's POV

I am getting a chance to speak when we get to the cemetery, I held back my tears ever since hearing the

news I completly lost when it sinked in. I feel her, like she is right here beside me at this very

moment. I'm glad I fell for her and I am glad she knew I did, I would hate myself knowing she died not

knowing my true feelings. It sickens me that the kind she fell for, killed her, the way she died is a horrifying

thing. I will never forgive myself for not protecting her like I should have been.

"I feel that way too" Edward's voice spoke from beside me.

I didn't feel hate for him anymore, he tore that city apart looking for Isabella Swan and I was completely cluless

about what was happening to her.

"Your lucky" He stared at the casket the same way I did.

"Why is that?" I aksed.

"You didn't see how out of place she was, like she didn't belong in that scene, her body in my hands lifeless and the pain radiating off her like a pungent smell, the way her face was, so petrified..." he stopped obviously not wanting to relive the worst day of his life.

I respect him for being the person he was to Isabella Swan, he protected her more than I ever could have, he even protected her from me.

Goodbye Isabella Swan.

Candice's POV

I listened to Jaime sing Christina Aguilera's 'Hurt'. She had everyone shedding tears, I held onto Kia as

she cried loudly. I couldn't help but cry, the song was very emotional and you couldn't do anything but cry.

I never thought I would lose a friend that close and then I could never get the fact that she is gone in my

head. I watched Jaime, even though she was singing you could tell she felt like breaking down, but she

finished by placing a rose on the casket. We clapping and Jacob went up and pulled out a small piece of

paper and read:

"Isabella Swan I've known you for so long, I always knew you'd beat me to heaven for being so much older than me" a few people laughed. "But I never imagined someone would take your beautiful soul, I can see you as an angel, with your pure white wings and a golden halo and such a radiating glow. Promise to take care of us with your angelic blessings and promise you'll be waiting for us when we get and I can bug you for all eternity" he stepped down and we clapped for him.

I went up to say goodbye, I looked at the crowd and saw the many sad faces. My cell phone vibrating in

my pocket and I would never answer during a moment like this, but something told me to do it. It was a

text message from a private number:

Don't make me look bad, okay?

I gasped in shock, my hand clasped over my mouth, I look up and search for a sign that it was really her. I saw her standing alone by a tree. Tears built up and I wiped them away, my phone vibrated once more:

Tell them I love them and I will awlays be there for them, tell my mom and dad I love them, Kia, Jantel and Jaime stay out of trouble, Jacob I will take him up on the offer and make sure they don't remember how I left there lives, tell them to remember that I went peacfully in Edward's arm. I love you

Isabella Swan

I laughed as I realized she was alive and well, I look back up to see her gone. I repeated what she said, but as if this is what I would think she would said. I can't believe I didn't see it from the beginning.

"We must remember that she died peacfully in the arms of a guy that she loved" I still cried but they were tears of joy.

"Isabella Marie Swan lives on, in our hearts and minds and she always will" I stepped down and read her words over and over.

Bella's POV

"You ready to go?" I ask Edward who stood by tree a fair distant from the ceremony.

"Yea, how does it feel to see your own funeral" he smiled.

"Sad, Look at them all mourning over me when I am few yards away, in plain sight" I listen to Jacob's words and laugh at his joke.

"I'm in the car waiting when your ready to go" he kissed my forehead. "Your cold" he joked.

I pulled out my phone and began sending my dad a message, but I saw Candice walking up to the podium.

I sent the message and waited for her to recieve it, I watched her as shock was written all over her face.

She looked for me until our eyes met, I sent her another and told her to read it everyone. I didn't stay for

her to read it. I got in the passenger's seat and buckled up, I watched for a while before Edward drove off

to my new life as Isabella Marie Swan/Cullen. I honestly think this was a great way to leave, it may be

sad, but it was the best possible way.

"I want to go to Charlie's home" I say to Edward.

"Okay" he sped down the street of Forks and stopped at my destination. I got out and stared and my red

truck before entering my old home. I grabbed a pen and paper to write a letter for Charlie and Renee:

_I love you _

Three simple letters, they will understand who it is from. I left to find Jacob staring at me, he just stood there, eyes tattooed on mine.

"I knew you were alive when Candice said her speech, were you going to tell me?" he said with no emotion on his face.

"Your house was next" I smile.

"Your kind isn't allowed at my house" he growled.

I wasn't scared because I knew he was joking.

"You better visit or I will come after to you and beat you down" he laughed and hugged me tightly and I laughed with him.

"I promise, take care of Charlie if he is having problems" I kiss him on the cheek and I left with Edward to

our new home.


	20. Writer's Note

Hey! Hey! Hey! It's me and I have been gone for a long time!! But I'm back and I have been thinking about doing a second part to Like You'll Never See Me Again. Some say I should do I and some say leave like it is!!! I'm so torn!!! So please give your opinion, I would truly appreciate it. I mean the story was huge hit and I really didn't expect it. I also would like help with the story!! So if I do choose to write a sequel, could someone please!!! send me some fantastic ideas!!! I will be sure to let people know that a wonderful, brilliant person such as yourself came up with idea!!!!!Thanks for reading my story, you seriously can't imagine how grateful I am.

Sincerely

The Curious George Freak


End file.
